Weather stations may be used to gather information regarding weather-related information at geographically dispersed locations, such that the weather information may be used for historical trend data, current weather reporting, and future weather prediction. Weather stations may include various sensors to gather weather-related information and report an abundance of weather attributes, such as temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, visibility, precipitation, wind speed, wind direction, etc. Weather stations traditionally have included stationary apparatus that included various types of specifically configured sensors to gather weather-related data. These traditional weather stations are conventionally located at airports, military bases, remote outposts, etc. However, certain regions may lack weather stations close by such that weather for an area may not be readily available and of questionable accuracy.
One drawback of using location-based weather data from weather stations is that the weather data may only approximate the weather at a location in which a user is interested. Further, the ubiquity of weather stations may result in an abundance of weather-related information, much of which may not be material to the desired weather information.